Love
by Lady Inu20
Summary: A sixteen year old girl was getting ready for her first day of high school What will happen when she befriends a new student Named Alister


One summer day in June a sixteen year old girl was getting ready for her first day of high school she had on her favorite pencil skirt a soft baby blue tank top and a light cardigan her hair was up in a bun the way she liked it. She grabbed her black messenger bag and headed downstairs to grab an apple a slice of toast and her house keys and she was out the door. She arrived to the bus stop she sat down on the bench pulled out her reading glasses and a book started to read.

As she was about to get to the second chapter of the book the bus arrived. She placed a book mark in her book picked her bag up and entered the bus. She saw all the guys stare at her eyeing her up and down and waving her over to them. But she didn't fall for it so she sat herself in the front of the bus and started to read as the bus was pulling away, she was about to open her book when she saw a young man running after the bus.

All the kids on the bus started to point and laugh at him. The girl told the bus driver to stop and let the boy on the bus. The bus driver stopped and opened the door and when the young man entered the bus he was looking for a place to sit. The girl heard the guys teasing the young man so she got up and walked up to the back of the bus all the guys looked as she walk up to their victim. She tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he thought that he was looking at an angel.

The girl asked if he would like to sit with her, and he said yes, the two walk back to the front the girl removed her stuff so she could let the guy sit next to the window. The young man said thank you and started introducing himself. "My name is Alister Fletcher and what is your name?" The girl looked at Alister and said in the sweetest voice "my name is Lara Croft" Alister and Lara shook each other's hand. Alister started to feel a connection with Lara as he let go of her hand. Alister never felt that kind of feeling before so he felt sort of scared but happy at the same time. Lara noticed the young man's outfit was different then the other guys on the bus.

Alister wore a pint striped suite with a burgundy dress shirt in side he was also wearing a gold chain around his neck we was also wearing glasses and on his hand he was wearing a ring on his middle finger. The ring was originally his father's.

The bus driver finally got the students to school. Alister and Lara were the first to get off. They walked over to the office to pick up their schedules. Lara looked at her schedule and saw that she had Biology, Psychology, History, Drama/Dance class, and P.E. she was super excited because these were her favorite classes. Alister started to unfold his schedule to reveal the exact same classes as Lara's.

He began to look for her when she appeared behind him with a stack of books and their locker number and combinations. Alister helped her put the books down on the bench next to them then looked at her and said with a chuckle "I know you love books and reading but isn't this a bit much" Lara then said "these are our class books I asked the lady who gave me my schedule if a Alister Fletcher was in any of my classes, she said yes so I took the liberty of getting you your books and locker information." Alister couldn't say anything except thank you. Lara also told him that they also have the same lunch hour so he could sit with her if he wanted to.

Lara helped him with his books as they walked over to their lockers with were next to each other. They got their lockers open and put their belongings in them.

Lara then bent over to pick her bag up unaware that Alister had bent over to get something out of his book bag until **"BANG!" **Alister and Lara smacked each other in the head. Alister was ok but he made sure that Lara was fine.

"Lara are you alright I'm so sorry I...I didn't see you" Alister was afraid that he had hurt her. Alister looked at him and said that she was ok no damage was done. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "DING!** DING!"** the bell went off and everyone was rushing to class. Alister helped Lara up and got her bag as he bent down to get his.

Alister handed Lara her bag as she closed their locker doors and hurried off to their First class which was Psychology. "Hello students my name is Mrs. Rose in Psychology our goal is to understand humanity by both discovering general principles and exploring specific cases and its ultimate aim to benefit society. We will also explore such concepts as perception, cognition, attention, emotion, phenomenology motivation, brain functioning, personality, behavior, and interpersonal relationships". "DING!** DING!"**

"I can't wait to start Psychology how about you Alister?" Lara said as he was looking to see where their History class was. Alister looked back at Lara and said that he couldn't wait either. They started to walk to their history class. When they got there they saw their teacher was standing by his door.

"Good morning may I see your schedules please?" Both Alister and Lara handed their teacher their schedules. "Okay everything looks well please have a seat. "Thank you" said Alister and Lara as they went in Alister asked Lara would like she would like to sit in the front seat Lara looked at him and declined and said that the seat behind him is fine. "You're sure?" and Lara said yes that he was sure.

All the students sat down in their seats when they heard their teacher walk in. "Hello everyone my name is Mr. Willard and these are your seats that you will be in until the second semester. The books that you have with you will become your best friend so treat it with respect.

Mr. Willard told them their lessons and then gave them a form that their parents have to fill out. Lara raised her hand and asked "what if your parents are unable to sign it" and the teacher asked her why were her parent(s) are unable to sign. She just looked up at him and said that her parents are no longer with her. Then her teacher asked if she had any other relatives or guardians around. She looked at him and said that her grandparents are also gone and that her parents were the only children in either family. Everyone was shocked Alister was even more shocked.

The teacher told her that she could sign the papers. "DING! **DING!" **Everyone's off to their 3rd class Alister stayed behind so he could walk with Lara who looked like she could use a hug or something but he knew that it wouldn't be right because he didn't know her that well so he just patted her back and made the funniest face that he could think of.

The face did the trick for Lara who was laughing and giggling and she smiled and said thank you for brightening up her day. They made it to Drama/Dance class where they found a desk next to the window. "I didn't know that you liked to dance" Lara said as she watched Alister get the sign in sheet. Alister blushed and said that dancing helps his mind stay calm.

Lara smiled and told him that she loved dancing as well. Their dance/drama teacher Mr. and Mrs. Piper walking in and they introduced themselves and said that they were happy to be teaching this class. Then Mrs. Piper announced two of the assignments that they will need to be done by next week. The first is they need to work on their acting so she gave them a script from the Shakespearian play Romeo and Juliet. The second is that they will be given a bowl full of papers and on each paper had a style of dance that needs to be practiced

Alister and Lara got to pick first and they drew Landler which is an Austrian folk dance next were Anya and Kyle's turn and they drew the tango, Josh and Anna got the Fox trot, Selena and Peter have the waltz, Cindy and PJ have the quick step, and Amanda and James are dancing the jive. Alister and Lara were happy with their dance choice.

"DING! **DING!" **Alister and Lara hurried to lunch when they got to their eating spot Alister asked if they could practice now. They walked out to the courtyard and they began to dance the Landler and not a single step was missed. Everyone was watching with astonishment then the guys that were on the bus became extremely jealous.

"DING!** DING!"** The school bell went off and Alister and Lara walked to their lockers to put their books away then they got their gym clothes and went to P.E "see you later" they said as they went their separate ways. The girls went outside for a jog around the field while the guys were on their field doing some Pole vaulting.

As Lara stopped to catch her breath when she saw the guys from the bus beating up Alister, three guys were holding him back while Max was punching Alister in the gut and kicking him between his legs. Lara ran as fast as she could when she got to Alister he was lying on the ground unconscious and bleeding from the nose, mouth and head. Max was about to give Alister another kick in the gut when he felt himself getting thrown to the ground.

Max got up and then he picked Lara up by the throat and slapped her, Lara tried to fight back until she was punched in the stomach she let out a scream that got everyone attention. Everyone from the guys and girls P.E classes rushed over to help her and Alister.

Max and his goons tried to flee until the new quarterbacks of their high school team tackled them to the ground.

Lara was in pain but she managed to walk over to Alister to help him wake up. She whispered in his ear to wake up and then kissed him on the cheek.

She saw Alister move she was so happy she then helped the nurse get Alister in the wheel chair and she limped beside him.

Alister awoke to find himself in a very bright room he was in shock he started to scream "Lara**! ****LARA!"**

He as he heard her coming up some stairs, he began to realize where he was. "How did I get here?" he said as he was trying getting up. "I brought you here" he looked up and saw Lara standing in the door way of her room. He also realized what happened and saw a cut on her lip and a small bruise on her stomach. He also happened to noticed that she was in her bra he figured that she was putting some cream on her bruise when he yelled for her.

Lara walked over to Alister who was looking away because he was embarrassed to see her in her bra and hugged him he looked up at her with so much love.

Then she backed away as she got some lotion to put on Alister's cuts and bruises that were on his chest and stomach. "Bloody hell that's cold**!**" he hissed as he felt Lara's hand on his stomach. Then she got closer to him to put some cream on his forehead. She was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

Lara was about to pull away when Alister pulled her close to him again and kissed her. Then he broke the kiss they looked each other in the eyes. Alister was about to apologize when he felt Lara cup his face and kissed him. Lara kissed him from his lips to his neck she was also tickling his Adams apple. Then she went back to kissing his lips. Alister and stopped kissing Lara and held her like she was made out of porcelain as she gave him another hug. She then helped him get dressed in some of her father's clothes. Then she ran down stairs to grab some food that she made for Alister and herself and their book bags.

She ran back up stairs to her room where she found Alister crying in his hands. She placed everything on her desk and ran over to him to find out why he's crying.

"Alister what's wrong?" Lara asked with concern in her eyes. Alister looked up at Lara and said, "It's my fault that you got hurt by those goons, I'm so sorry Lara I never meant for you to get hurt." Lara sat behind Alister hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"Alister I love you I would do anything to make sure that you are safe, even if it means putting your life before mine. And it's not your fault." Alister started to burst into tears after hearing what she said.

Alister then looked at Lara who herself was crying and asked "out of all those guys on the bus why did you choose me to befriend? I mean what makes me different from them?"

Lara looked at him and said "because you're not like those guys that sit in the back of the bus you're everything that they're not. You're smart, funny, you're always there to lend a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on. Plus I've been where you were this morning when those bastards were making you there next victim."


End file.
